Halloween
by Ms Yu
Summary: One-shot. Mike has never gone out on Halloween in costume. At all. Mike/Tina


All standard disclaimers apply.

Just a light one-shot on how our favorite glee club spent Halloween, and who (or what) they dressed up as!

* * *

In the middle of watching _The Ring_ (the original Japanese movie), Mike casually mentioned that he had never gone out on Halloween. At all.

"Seriously. You've never gone trick or treating?"

Mike reached over for some popcorn. "Nope. Halloween's not a big holiday in China. My parents never saw the logic in letting me go out during Halloween when I was a kid."

"You've never gone out in a costume during Halloween?" Tina asked, the movie now forgotten.

"Never."

"Hon, we have to remedy this. We're going to Kurt's Halloween party, like we planned, but you'll be in costume."

He stopped munching on the popcorn he got from Tina's popcorn bowl. "I don't know where to start. Heck, I don't even know if my mom will allow me to step out of the house in costume."

"We'll think of something."

**

* * *

**

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Chang."

Mike's mother hugged Tina. "Tina, so nice to see you again."

"Mom, remember we told you last week about the Halloween party Tina and I would be going to?" Mike asked.

"At your friend Kurt's, yes?" She asked as she returned to the living room with refreshments for Tina.

"Yes, Mrs. Chang," Tina said as she got a cup of tea. "He said you know his dad, Burt Hummel."

"Burt. Very good mechanic. Kurt is a nice boy, always bringing him lunch. Yes. You can go to the party, Mike. But I do not get this holiday. An occasion to honor the dead turned into a reason for girls to dress like sluts."

"Mom!" Mike exclaimed, his eyes large. Tina managed not to choke on her tea.

"That is why I was so glad when Mike told me you wanted your costume to be that of a doctor, Tina," Mrs. Chang continued and addressed her son's girlfriend. "You are a very sensible young woman. When Mike told me you needed a lab coat, I told him you're more than welcome to borrow one of Mike's _jiějiě_'s old lab coats."

"Thank you, Mrs. Chang," Tina said.

"We'll get Ellie's coat upstairs now, okay, Ma? I'll get my costume too. We'll be helping Kurt set up stuff for the party so we'll just fix our costumes there." Mike ushered Tina out of the living room and up the stairs before his mother could detain them further. He opened his bedroom door and let Tina enter first before going in himself. He left the door open just a crack; while his mom approved of Tina, her conservative nature demanded some sense of propriety. And two teenagers locked up in a room was improper by Mrs. Chang's standards. "I'm sorry," he groaned as he sat on his bed next to Tina.

Tina ruffled his hair. "I get it, Mike. Your mom's really traditional."

"Not so traditional. She likes you, and you're Korean. Before you, she always told me I should date a nice Chinese girl. She likes you so much she always treats us to dinner at Dim Sum. Remember how we argued about that?"

She sighed. "Yes, but we worked it out. I appreciate how we've reduced dates with your mom to once a week. It keeps everyone happy." She pinched his cheek lightly. "It's your fault you know. You're too cute, that's why your mom's so protective of you."

A smile played on Mike's lips. "Cute? I'm more than just cute." He lowered his voice as he said, "I remember you saying more than that when our parents attended the weekend Asian Club trip and we had the house to ourselves."

"_Mike_." Tina felt the blood rush to her face.

"I think that's why she likes you. You're a conservative girl at heart," he whispered in her ear before placing a chaste kiss on her cheek. He stood up and swiped the medical coat from his desk. "You have the scrubs already, right?"

"Yes," she replied. "I'm happy I get to dress up as my favorite _Grey's Anatomy _character, but I'm so excited just thinking about yours," she added with a grin. "Making the props was so much fun! You'll have the best costume there for sure. Now let's go help Kurt so we have enough time to fix your getup."

"Nice to know my girlfriend fully approves of me wearing makeup."

Tina smirked. "A man sure of himself, all dolled up? Totally sexy."

"It's good to know you don't just like me because of my looks," Mike said with a laugh as he pulled her up to her feet.

"Oh no, I'm in this for the couples therapy too. That just makes my day," she joked, standing on tiptoe to kiss him lightly. "Come on."

**

* * *

**

After parking his car, Mike walked with Tina to Kurt's house. The first person they saw was Puck, standing at the front porch, wearing only denim shorts.

"Who are you supposed to be, man?" Mike asked Puck.

"Member of the wolf pack. Got the idea from my younger sister. I didn't spend anything, and I get to show off these babies," Puck replied as he flexed his biceps.

Quinn arrived, Sam in tow. She looked at Puck, incredulous. "Jacob Black? Really? Very creative, Puck. I see how much effort you put into your costume."

"It takes more than hard work to get these abs, Alice," he said with a smirk. "Our very own version of Steven Tyler would know, right, Evans?"

"It does take a lot of protein shakes and workouts. So who are you supposed to be, Mike?" Sam asked.

Mike looked down at his white dress shirt, black suspenders, black pants, and boots. "Right now, some random colonial dude. But this isn't the whole costume yet. I see you didn't come as Jake Sully."

"I couldn't get enough blue body paint, so I recycled my Comic Con costume instead. _Rasengan_!" He said with a grin as he posed. "Get it? I'm Naruto."

"It's all lost on me. I don't even watch cartoons," Quinn told Tina as she rolled her eyes.

"Q, it's anime," Sam said.

"Same thing. Tina, you look so much like Cristina Yang right now it's scary."

"Thanks Quinn. Now all I have to do is act snippy and sarcastic, and I'm all set," Tina joked.

Mercedes stepped out of the house, every inch a flower power child. "Hey guys! Come on in, we need help clearing space for the dance floor."

Inside, Kurt and Finn were moving some of the furniture. "Careful, Finn. That's a Versace vase."

"Bieber? You're dressing up as Justin Bieber?" Tina asked with disdain upon seeing Kurt's hoodie and a hairstyle similar to the pop artist's.

Kurt laughed. "Why not? I can do a dead-on impersonation of the Bieb, after all. Could the gentlemen set aside the glass coffee table to that office? I'll be locking that room up later. While I'm certain those I've invited won't do damage to the house, possible party crashers like Azimio and Karofsky may not be as conscientious."

Mike, Puck, and Sam immediately went to work.

"Girls, if you will, I require some assistance in the kitchen," Rachel announced as she strode into the living room, all covered in flour.

"I'm not even going to ask," Quinn stated as she passed Rachel and headed to the kitchen, the others right behind her.

**

* * *

**

After Rachel's emergency had been averted and the venue fixed to Kurt's satisfaction, those not in costume prepared themselves for the party. While all Tina had to do was put on Mike's older sister's lab coat on to complete her look, it took a bit of prep time for Mike's costume to be complete. Tina didn't mind. Mike was originally going as Agent Zero from the X-Men universe. However, Tina knew about his favorite film. She had asked Sam if he had a black wig, and when he lent it to Tina, the idea had fully taken shape.

Mike had been hesitant. He wasn't sure if he could pull it off. Much like his duet with Tina, though, he was soon on board the project because of her support and reassurance, making the props while at her house.

They had monopolized Kurt's bathroom for the task. She had styled Sam's wig to match Mike's look, and applied his makeup herself. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Mike said as she put foundation on him.

"Don't talk too much hon, I'm trying to get your makeup perfect." Tina swept the brush over his cheekbones and grinned. "And yes, I am. You may not have gotten to wear the Frank N. Furter costume for our Rocky Horror production, but you will be the best Edward ever. Okay, open your eyes."

Mike opened one eye to peek at his reflection. "Tina. I look… wow."

"I know right?" She took the brush to his nose one last time. "You look perfect. Let's go."

As Mike opened the door, Puck remarked, "Finally, I thought you guys were having at it inside – whoa. Chang. That's just freaking awesome."

Tina was sure the sunflower from _Plants vs. Zombies_, Lego man, and Agent Smith actually stepped out of Mike's path. She grinned. "I told you you looked amazing babe," she said. At that moment, a girl dressed as Tinkerbell nearly bumped into a wall while staring at Mike.

"Edward Scissorhands? Dude, that's so cool. I'd fist bump you, but you have garden shears for hands and I might ruin your props," Finn said. "I don't think there were any doctors in that movie," he said as he turned to Tina.

"That's because we didn't dress up as a couple. I didn't want to dress up as Kim. I'm Cristina Yang from _Grey's Anatomy_," Tina explained as she laughed. "I take it you were the one who planned your costumes, Rach?"

Finn adjusted the ribbon to his cape while Rachel enthused, "Of course! Who better to come as than iconic Broadway characters? As you can tell by his mask, Finn is the Phantom, whereas I am the young ingénue Christine Daaé."

"Be thankful you weren't here earlier, they burst into some cheesy duet," Santana commented.

"Be nice, Pretty Polly," Brittany said while grabbing pita chips.

"Whatever. Rainbow Brite does not tell Polly what to do."

She pouted. "Rainbow Brite has a color belt. Polly doesn't."

"Hey Britt, could you hand me some punch?" Artie asked as he wheeled over.

"Gingerbread man!" The blonde stopped. "You can't have punch! You'll get all soggy."

Finn took the cup from Brittany and handed it to Artie. "Very creative costume, Artie."

He took off the head gear for a while. "Thanks. It's slightly stuffy though. If I don't take off the gingerbread head now and then I may end up suffocating," he said with a laugh.

The Jay-Z song ended, and the opening notes to Jay Sean's _Down _soon started playing. "I love this song!" Tina exclaimed as she pulled Mike to the dance floor.

"Babe, help me get these gloves off first," Mike said. "Have to dance with my girl without scissor hands."

Tina pulled one glove off and placed it at the side. She was already swaying to the music, which made Mike practically rip off his other glove to join her on the floor.

"_So baby don't worry, you are my only, you won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down_," Mike lowered his head to Tina's ear and sang along as he pulled her flush against him. Their bodies moved in time to the beat, his hands on her hips and hers tangled in his hair and the back of his neck.

"I guess this is my treat, eh?" he murmured as he nipped on her earlobe, eliciting a breathy moan from her. "Halloween may just turn out to be one of my favorite holidays," Mike remarked before kissing her full on the lips.

* * *

A/N: So I'm supposed to be working on the fifth chapter of _The Exception _right now, but I can't seem to get a move on it. ): To get rid of the writer's block, I went on the internet. Seeing Harry's and Jenna's Halloween costumes inspired me, albeit with a different idea altogether. Hence this one-shot. :P Belated Halloween everyone. XD

So looking forward to next week's episode.

By the way, _Jiějiě_ is Mandarin for older sister.

Rave? Rant? Review! Very much appreciated.

Constructive criticism please.

XOXO,

Ms Yu


End file.
